


Just Friends

by Fioxre



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not Oblivious, Adrien Just-A-Friend Agreste, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt, Just Friends, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Pining, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Quote: Just a friend (Miraculous Ladybug), but it's more sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fioxre/pseuds/Fioxre
Summary: "Just a friend" in a different perspective from normal.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Post season 3 ish.
> 
> wHY DO I KEEP WRITIN IN ADRIEN'S POV-
> 
> ... oki maybe I just wanted to hit him a few times whenever I see his lovesick expression at mari like ajshsjabsdjdj jUST A FRIEND HUH.
> 
> And then I saw dis like comment/post/just a thing somewhere where itz like, what if adrien can't go beyond friendship with mari cuz he would think that he'd lose her like, she'z alr v stuttery and "avoiding" him all em times so yeeeeee....
> 
> plus home schooled boi.
> 
> oye and wew dis is a long note but I wish I could write longer, more dramatic stuff so that therez more buildup of emotions n everythin but idk how 2 word stuff so im just like, read it,,,,slowly n imagine da hurt?? bWHAAHHAHAHA
> 
> edit: oKI THE NEW YORK SPECIAL UPGRADED THE JUST A FRIEND SO IM GLAD wEEEE
> 
> A message from Marshasbubbletea:  
> It’s angst trust me. If Fioxre says it’s not, don’t listen. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH

I don't know when I started falling for Marinette...

and I hate it.

* * *

I wasn't supposed to be like this.

I've been visiting Mari as Chat Noir after what I dub as the "knight saves his princess" friendship pact after her father was akumatized. 

We would chat, play some UMS3, watch movies, play around, and just hang out like friends would do. 

It was the most fun I've ever had.

As time went by, we became closer. Not only as Chat Noir but also as my civilian self.

She began stuttering less and less around me, as if she never did.

At first, we would hang out with Nino and Alya, going on group hangouts and the like- but one day, not sure when, we just found ourselves hanging out alone as Alya and Nino went out on their dates. 

Mari and I became the best of friends (sorry Nino).

But around this time too, Kagami decided that my "next target" was never meant to be her. 

It was so sudden and yet I found myself better than I'd expected a breakup(?) to be. We both did agree to stay as friends afterall. 

But maybe, at that time, my heart already knew I was falling for Marinette.

During our "Balcony Hangouts", I don't know when I started becoming more aware of her presence.

I found myself enamored with everything she did: whether she would laugh, giggle, or when she would roll her eyes, pout.... even when she sneezes. The only thought that would cross my mind was 'adorable'.

Then one night, the topic of love came up. We already knew that from the Glaciator incident, we were partners in crime in the unrequited love department. 

But it's been a long time since then.

And she said that she moved on.

And I unknowingly did too.

But of course, being friends plus being the cat I was with curiosity and all, I just had to ask who the lucky guy was.

...

Never had I imagined that the answer would be my civilian name.

My heart dropped.

If it were some other name, that would've given me some hope in pursuing her.

If it were some other name, I would've told her to just forget about him.

And that was the time that I knew that I had already fallen in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

and at the same time, I knew that I lost the chance to be with her.

because she had already moved on.

That night, I spouted out some sort of excuse (I couldn't recall) and fled to the confines of my dark room.

Plagg went straight to his cheese cabinet, he may or may not have shot me a sympathetic look-- but I wouldn't have noticed.

Not when the feeling of emptiness overcame me.

I don't know when the tears started falling.

A few days passed and thankfully, my makeup artist gave me the best concealer available and no one noticed the dark circles underneath all the product. 

With the time, it allowed me to think. By then I realized,

that I could never be more than a friend to Marinette.

I won't even have the chance to because what we have now is enough

and I'll admit... I'm afraid that if I try, it'll break whatever we have.

...

but if she stayed my friend, 

I can stay by her side. 

I can laugh and joke around with her. 

I can spout nonsense and see her smile...

and never have to worry about breakups and about her leaving me

because if my past two attempts at pursuing someone taught me anything,

it taught me that if we stayed as friends

no one would get hurt. 

* * *

And that's what I thought.

but each time I hear her giggle, I just want to scoop her up in my arms and spin her around, hoping that the beautiful sound would never stop.

but instead I would close my eyes, cross my arms and giggle along.

each time I see her smile, I'd want to take a picture and document every moment I've had with her, filling photo albums and flipping through the pages with her.

but instead I pray that I could imprint the image to my mind, praying that I'll never forget the sight even as I walk to my grave.

when we would watch movies, I found myself wanting to wipe the bangs away from her face so I could place a kiss on her forehead.

but I turn my head, and try to focus on the movie, biting the insides of my cheeks til they bled

when our hands touched, I found myself wanting to lace them together. Convering her small hand with mine. 

but I clasped my own together, pretending even for a moment my left hand was hers.

every time that she falls asleep, I'd wish that I'd be the one beside her every night of my life.

but I knew I won't be

everytime I wake her up as I'm about to leave, I'd wish that I could see her drool-filled face and messy bedhead every morning 

but I knew I wouldn't

whenever she'd pout, so many times I've wanted to kiss it away.

but instead I'd look away with a mocking laugh

and whenever I saw her with someone else, I'd wish I could swing my arms around her, proudly announcing that she's mine and that I am hers.

but she's not.

I can't do any of those things I wanted to because that's not what friends do. 

I should've been content that I was by her side.

Even if I knew that someday, she'll find someone else.

Even if I knew that someday, someone else could do all those things that I've wished I could.

Even though I knew

that I could never be that someone

no matter how much I wanted to

because she already moved on from me

but I don't think I'll ever do the same with her.

but at least I'd still be with her

as a friend.

Just a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorreh sunshine for placin em angst qwq
> 
> (actually at this point, I'm thinkin dat all my fics r related in one way or another pFFT)
> 
> ((plot twist, aLL MY FICS R CONNECTED))
> 
> ((but then that means this angstiness got some hope ryt- owo)b)


End file.
